Eleonora Rescue Mission
Eleonora Rescue Mission is an important event in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigrevurmud Vorn and Ludmila Lourie attempt to rescue Eleonora Viltaria, who became the prisoner-of-war to Charon Anquetil Greast, without their respective army via infiltration into Greast's camp that located between Nice and Lutetia. Background After their first defeat, the Moonlight Knights were in a dire situation which was far worst than that of Silver Meteor Army's two years ago: *Elen was imprisoned and tortured by Greast for ten days as the Moonlight Knights were weaken by the poisoned rivers and surprise attack by Greast's Army (Earl Cotillard's Army that Greast took control over, and Antiga Army's betrayal). While only Greast himself was able to accesses into Elen's barrack for his "fun", anyone from enemies to even his own soldiers who "visited" the imprisoned Wind Vanadis would be executed by one of Greast's execution methods with only exception one little girl that was assigned by Greast personally to look after Elen. *This lost caused Tigre to be consumed by guilt over Elen's unknown fate and left the Moonlight Knights in order to rescue Elen alone, making Mashas and Lim as the temporary leaders of Moonlight Knights' Army. *Regin declared Greast and accomplices as the Enemy of Brune and whilst allowing the Moonlight Knights to recuperate their ranks, she also ordered Badouin to send the messengers to Lutetia and Evreux and investigate the former Marquis's motives. *The strife worsen when news about Muozinel Army's latest invasion that immediately causing panic within Brune. **Additionally, Tigre's allies become more worried as without their actual Supreme Commander is around, they cannot make their move until they confirm his safety itself. *Lim, Mashas, Hughes and Badouin learn more about the demons via Tina's account despite her lies about her denial in knowing Ganelon's true self; what's even alarming was that Tina told everyone that she decided to return to Brune since her mission in Brune in repelling Sachstein's Invasion is "finished". Despite Lim, Hughes and even Mashas and Badouin begged her to stay and rescue Elen, Tina remained unfazed by their desperation and she received a boarding pass from Badouin to Lutetia. *Without Tina and Osterode Army at their side, the Moonlight Knights had to march to the East and find and defeat Greast Army by their own. *Greast Army meanwhile continued pillaging nearby villages in order to provoke Regin, leaving a trails of destruction behind them. However, a news about the Muozinel Army's incoming invasion via Vernon's informant forced Greast Army to march for Montour instead and stop the pillaging to prevent them from being attacked by Muozinel's army. In Brune's forest, Tigre-who left the Moonlight Knights-eventually found Greast Army from afar only to be humiliated by the enemy when he gotten too close. As a rain fell, Tigre encountered and fought against Vodyanoy in a losing battle until Mila-who arrived to Brune via Lavias's genuineness-rescuing him from the Frog Demon. Mila and Vodyanoy fought for over thirty rounds where she cut the demon's tongue and tried to freeze him, only to be temporarily wrapped by Vodyanoy's cut tongue before being rescued by Tigre, who shot at that tongue that seemly delivering Vodyanoy a head injury. Nevertheless, under their teamwork the duo narrowly beaten Vodyanoy again for the second time but doubted that he was dead. Ludmila then consulting Tigre that he is not allowed to do everything recklessly alone. Therefore she is going to assist Tigre in rescuing Elen from Greast. On Greast Army's side, Greast also hears about Muozinel Army's successful conquest in Southern Brune. However, he insisted on moving his army to Montour Plains while planning to send his messenger to Osterode Army in order to create a strife between Tina and the Moonlight Knights. In evening, Greast Army set their camp at the nearby forest and the guards-under Greast's orders- are tasked to secure Elen's imprison tent and patrol the area in order to keep anyone away from that camp. Battle Initiation Away from Greast Army's camp, Tigre and Mila were watching the camp from afar whilst discussing their plan on infiltrating into the enemy's camp without being detected even by ten thousand strong soldiers. Hidden away from sight, Tigre firstly shot a fire arrow that distracted the guards, then Mila killed them off immediately. Passing of which seemly success as the guard are killed off by Mila. As both Tigre and Mila slip into the camp for Elen's tent while Tigre snipe several enemy soldiers, a soldier notice their presence and immediately alerts everyone in order to capture the intruders. Tigre and Mila meanwhile managed to reach the barracks and eventually reunited with a now exhausted Elen, who was crying with joy after seeing Tigre again. Mila then tried to free Elen by breaking them with Lavias only to see it's powers were nullified, prompted her to assume these chains as the Magical Chains she and Elen encountered during their battle in Vincennes PlainsLight Novel Volume 5. Instead, she cut down the iron pillar to free Elen that also removing these chains, with Tigre immediately grabbed Elen. Their reunion however is interrupted by Greast and his soldiers and a small skirmish quickly ensues when Tigre manage to injure the Marquis with his arrow that impales the his left hand. While Mila fends off as many enemy soldiers she could, Tigre picks up Elen but before he could do so, Greast attempts to stop the duo by pleading Elen to "cure" his injured hand while making her as hostage. In her response, Elen scornfully cut off his injured hand after summoning Arifar, forcing Greast to wobble away . Without wasting any time, Tigre and Mila set their pelt on fire that burned the entire camp, further creating diversion and chaos among Greast Army's ranks. In spite the chaos within the camp, the soldiers were trying to put off the fire whilst trying to stop Tigre, Mila and Elen from escaping, per Greast's orders. With the enemies were too busy in putting out the fire however, the trio seized the chaos as their chance to escape. So they rode their horse, rushed towards the exit and flee until they both reached to an abandoned trench so they can shake off their pursuers. While they were hiding from the enemies, the trio camped for a day while make a camp for a day. Afterwards, Tigre suggested Mila to go south and then east which would take them at least least two to three days to reach Nice and the Moonlight Knights' camp. With Elen safe in his arm, Tigre feels that his ten days worth of search finally pays off by having her back on his side, without noticing the side effect which Elen received during her imprisonment. Aftermath At the destroyed Greast Army's camp, Greast had to be attended by a little girl who heals his wound after his left hand chopped off by Elen. Of all the damage in the camp however, from dead 50 soldiers to the burned camp and his severe injuries, the former Marquis holds a grudge against Tigre for "stealing" Elen away from him but vowing in retaking her to his side by destroying the Moonlight Knights once and for all Montour after he take control of Lutetia by capturing Artishem, a city that once belonged to Duke Ganelon during Brune Civil War. As for the trio who after their successful escape from Greast Army's camp, they are picked by Gaspar and 30 cavalrymen that was on patrol duty and return to the Moonlight Knights' camp where everyone is glad to see Tigre's and Elen's return. Upon learning what Greast did to Elen from Tigre's and Mila's account, Leitmeritz Army (including Lim, Rurick and Aram) become hungry for vengeance as they vow to obliterate Greast Army without leaving any survivors, all to avenge their Vanadis for Greast's humiliation he inflicted towards her. This incident would lead to a concluding war between the Moonlight Knights and Greast Army at Montour Plain where the latter is subsequently brutally obliterated by the vengeful Leitmeritz Army until Tigre's mercy towards some survivors under Mashas's advice and manages to calm them down from their rage; meanwhile, his army demise also makes Greast trembles in fear for his impending "death" if he did not escape and forces to flee for his villa nearby, only to meet his demise later via an execution by his nemesis Denis. Trivia * This is a first stealth mission that was performed by Tigre and Mila until one of the guards are able to alert the camp which their cover was blown inside the camp at the midway of reaching Elen's prison tent. Uniquely they manage to infiltrate the camp despite Greast has ten thousand soldiers stationed in that camp unnoticed by the enemy. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle